


if u shave ur pussy in office depot fuck you. i get it but fuck you

by chewthemtoes



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewthemtoes/pseuds/chewthemtoes
Summary: My friend has made one of the most heart felt fanfictions I have ever read and I wanted to share it with the world





	if u shave ur pussy in office depot fuck you. i get it but fuck you

jules: *chaoticly flirts for validation* 

rue: *on drugs* haha what if we kiss 

jules: no kissies for drugies >:^( 

rue: is cured by jules true love and adoration and it is totally healthy to entirely depend on one person love is. real and intense 24/7 like a new healthy high 

jules: cheats and die 

rue: has been dead for 3 chapters


End file.
